The not so lost ninja
by ARAAW
Summary: the second book of the how did i get here series. Let's see what happens when a shadow ninja comes in and Ave gets tired of her lies to loved ones. Will she say more of her past? or will it be a mystery? Written with spellcaster16
1. The dream

**And we before we began I have few things to say. Me and my good friend spellcaster16 wrote this. I'll be telling you who wrote each chapter. Oh and we will be seeing a little more of Kristen. So you will be able to learn a little more about Kristen. Plus we will be learning much more about some of our ninjas.**

**I do not own ninjago**

* * *

_Kristen's Pov by spellcaster16_

That ninja I had a dream. Usually it is a warning. I never had a dream like this before.

The sky was dark. There was a ring of fire and I was in the middle of it. I stood up on my feet. "What the hell." I said while I looked around but I was only one there.

I heard whispers that sounded like Garmadon's and Blade's. Then they appeared in Front of me. I stumbled backwards.

"Awwwe, look we startled her." Garmadon said smirking. I stood up. "Have you found my son?"

"Lloyd?" I asked.

"No, Zack. Didn't he tell you." He said.

"No.." I said.

"Oops... Give up girl you won't find him because I have him and you'll never find us." Garmadon laughed. With his power he brought me closer. "Now, listen to us...Blade."

My uncle, Blade came towards me and smiled. "Ummm...You're not going to sing and dance are you?" I asked.

"Guess not." Blade said disappointment. "The point of is this." He waved his hand and vision of Ninjago appeared. "The Overlord wishes to consume all of Ninjago in total darkness." The vision showed Ninjago in ruins. "Then he wants Ninjago to fall." The vision showed Ninjago crumbling into an abbyus. (**Now I can't spell every word.) **

"You wouldn't do this uncle. This is your home." I said.

"Oh, but I would you. See me and Garmadom are safe from harm. All we have to do is keep you ninjas from uniting." Blade told me.

"Enough small talk." Garmadom said. The flame went out. We were on top of the largest building in Ninjago. I saw Zack. He was knocked out along with the rest of them. I ran towards Zack. In his has he held my crystal.

I took it out of his hand. Something about this was so special.

"Okay. Times up." Garmadon said and used his power to push me off the edge of the building. I grabbed the ledge and pulled my self up.

"She's gotten stronger Garmadom." Blade said.

"So it seams." Garmadon picked me up. I was struggling.

"I will defeat you uncle even if it's the last thing I do." I said angrily.

"Oh it will be.. But I have to say you have gotten stronger, quicker, smarter and braver. You got spirt so until the.." Blade said with a evil smile.

"Well if you can find us then come but for now." Garmadon said then dropped me. I fell to the ground. The ground turned into an abbyus. Then everything went dark.

* * *

**Hey if I get five reviews by the second chapter I will tell you what word spellcaster16 failed at during the being of the book**

**Same goes. Review and get waffles  
**


	2. Spar and party part 1

**Me:SRING BREAK! Ya I'm happy about this**

**Cole: too happy**

**Avè: ya. We have to go hang out with her and spellcaster16 all break**

**Kristen: we are scared **

**Jay: she wants to have a water gun fight on Easter again**

**Kai: somebody save us**

**spellcaster16: I'm going to Florida. Ya'll are stuck with ARAAW**

**Lloyd: TAKE ME WITH YOU**

**I do not own ninjago**

* * *

_Kristen's Pov by spellcaster16_

I bolted right up. My dreams and visions have been coming more frequently. I couldn't help to think why is it me who has the visions and dreams. Why does it have to me?!

"I'll ask Sensei later." I said looking at clock which said 7:00 am. I groaned. "Tuesday, my turn to cook." Then I got out of my soft, fluffy, warm bed to take a nice hot shower. Once I finished my shower I went to dry off and get dressed into my ninja suit. I came out of the Bathroom, I saw something shiny on my purple bed. That's weird. I walked over to my bed to find out what the shiny thing was.

When I got over to my bed I saw the shiny thing was my crystal. "I thought you broke, Oh well." I told the crystal. Yes I just talked to a crystal. I went into one of my dressers to get something. I got a pink bandana. (I **HATE **pink!) I grabbed the crystal off my bed and wrapped it up in the bandana. I put it in my Dresser. Why do I even have a pink bandana?

Later on that day we were training. I was distant when Avè got eliminated by Cole. I'm just glad they didn't end up kissing like last time. BARF! She came over to where I was.

"Hey you okay?" I asked her.

"Well I just got beat by my boyfriend but other than that I'm fine." She told me.

"Was that joke?" I asked. I really couldn't tell.

"I don't know."

"Sis, your turn to get a beat down." Cole said. Most annoying brother ever.

"Fine, but I plan on winning." I told him.

He laughed. "In your dreams." I rolled my eyes.

We went to see who would win. Which would be me.

Cole drew his scythe. I drew may daggers. "This seems unfair." Cole said looking at our weapons.

"No it's fair." I said.

* * *

**I added a lot to your chapter spellcaster16. I think it's better now. So much more detail now.**

**i will split this chapter so you juts can guess who will win?**

**Hey if I get five reviews by the third chapter I will tell you what word spellcaster16 failed at during the being of the book**

**people who get waffles: YellowBook and Iheartninjago2010**

**Review and get waffles**


	3. Spar and party part 2

**One more review and I can tell. You'll laugh your ass off at the word**

**I do not own ninjago**

* * *

_Kristen's Pov by spellcaster16_

_We went to see who would win. Which would be me._

_Cole drew his scythe. I drew may daggers. "This seems unfair." Cole said looking at our weapons._

_"No it's fair." I said._

_~~~page break~~~_

Cole made the first attack which I countered. Cole knocked the daggers...out of my hand. not good...

"She's a goner." Jay said watching the fight already doubting. All because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak. I rolled my eyes. I kicked Cole and then his scythe got out of his hand. He gout up and threw me up in the air. I did a mid air flip and landed on his back and pinned him down.

"How did you-" Cole started to ask.

"You gave me the advantage." I told him. With him being the leader you think he would know that. Well he is the leader of mostly idiots. That or he got distracted by Avè. BARF!

"HAIL THE CONQUERING HERO!" Jay sang.

"The first person to ever take down Cole down." Zane added. I got off of Cole and bowed to everyone. Avè wasn't as happy.

"She has emporroved a lot." Sensei said. I felt proud. Very proud.

"HELL YA!" Most of them said. Sensei didn't look surprised at what they said...he laughed.

"Ummmmm... Everyone well uhhh... Lloyd is ummm well... Ummmmm... We have an issue." Kai came out and said. Him and Lloyd went to get something.

"When did you get back?" I asked.

"Just now." Lloyd came out. At least I think he was Lloyd. He was kinda cute.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Garmadon happened. I told Lloyd not to touch anything! But he drank something thstat turned him 16." Kai told us.

"Oh." We all said then went back about our day.

After training it was dinner which was early because Nya had to tell us something.

"Okay guess." Nya told us.

"You're pretty!" Jay said. That made her blush.

"You're hair isn't real?" Zane guessed.

"You're leaving?" Avè asked.

"You're pregnant!" Cole yelled joking.

"You better not be!" Kai yelling glaring at Jay.

"I'm not! We have been invited to... A party! And it's a Holiday party!" Nya said with glee. We all groaned, except Avè, her friend Jaslyn, and little brother Auri.

"What?" They asked.

"It will be fun." Nya added in singy voice.

"You said that last time." Kai said.

"Yeah and it ended up being a death trap with out cake!" Cole added. I smacked him. He frowned. Avè laughed then kissed his cheek. BAAAAARRRRRRFFFFFFFF!

"Please?!" Nya said giving us a puppy dog face.

"No, not this again." We all said.

~10 minutes later~

"YES! Oh and you guys can't back out." Nya told us.

"Okay." Everyone said.

"Oh and another thing it is a party where you dress like when you go to a renaissance festival." Nya told us then left skipping.

I groaned and laid my head on the table. "That means I have to wear a dress and make up and... and... heels." I said while fake crying. Avè pated my back.

"It's okay." She said. Nya came back with maps of where Garmadom could be and where he has been for the past month.

"Let's get to work." Cole said.

"I feel pretty." Lloyd sang.

"Sunny day sleeping the clouds away." Jay sang.

"SHUT UP!" We all yelled.

* * *

**if you think anyone becomes too powerful or out of character just pm and let me know**

**Hey if I get five reviews by the third chapter I will tell you what word spellcaster16 failed at during the being of the book. It's funnier than the other words she got wrong. ONE MORE REVIEW AND I CAN TELL!**

**people who get waffles: YellowBook and spellcaster16**

**Review and get waffles**


	4. Found him!

**hey guys. Tonight's is/was my play. It was the high schoolers guide to the glaxay. It is/was really fun. But not it's over and I will be updating my ass off. **

**I do not own ninjago**

* * *

_Kristen's Pov by Spellcaster16_

Around mid night we were still trying to find Zack. I don't know why but I think I missed him.

"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO FIND A FUCKING NINJA!" Avè yelled frustrated. I think she was mad.

"She's right." I said. Kai was asleep on my shoulder. "Ummm isn't this suppose to be flipped?" I asked.

"Yea." Cole and Avè said together. I stood up and Kai fell.

"I'M UP!" He yelled.

"Everyone get some sleep. We've been up way too long." Cole told us. Everyone went to their rooms. I lay down and went to sleep.

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY-" Jay sang.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I heard Avè yell at him. Thank you Avè.

The next morning was like the day before. The whole week was like that.

~Fast forward to Friday~

I was asleep... zzzz ... When "KRISTEN!" Cole yelled. I woke up.

"What? Who? What happened to who?" I asked.

"We found him!"

"Found who?" I asked.

"Zack! We found Zack!" Cole told me.

"You did!" I got up and grabbed my ninja suit, ran to the bathroom and changed. I came out. "Let's go!"

We woke up Lloyd and Nya. I went to wake up Kai. Cole went to wake up Avè. It took them way too long to come out her room. BAAAAAARRRRRRRFFFFFF! Jay and Zane were already up. We headed for the mountains. We spent the whole day walking, climbing, and running. Around 9 pm we weren't even half way up the mountain.

"Let's go back." I said. They looked at me. "It's probably a trap. I mean think about it... Garmadom, just appearing, in the mountains."

"She has a point." Nya agreed. My phone vibrated.

"Hey we need to get back now." I said.

"But i make the commands." I heard Cole say under his breath. Brothers...

The dragons landed next to us. Why didn't we take the dragons up? I hopped up on the back of Flame with kai. Nya went on Wish with Jay. Ave` went on Rocky with Cole. I could tell her arms were wrapped around her very tight.

**_~ Time Skip :P ~_**

We got back at 10:00 pm, an hour (nice). Kai helped me off of Flame and we went inside hand in hand. **(Author's note: I bet you are SOOOOOO happy spellcaster16)**

"Sensei what's-" I stopped. Zack was standing in front of me. **(Author's note: It's about get confusing cause the prequel isn't up yet.)** "Uhhh...Zack?" I asked shocked. Everyone came in and stopped. Then everyone ran up to him, but me and Ave`. Sensei told everyone to head to the kitchen. Ave` and everyone else did expect me, Nya, Kai and Zack. I walked up to Zack and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Whathappened? Wherehaveyoubeen? Areyouokay?" I ran all my words together.

"Slow down." Zack said. With us still hugging, Kai came over and put his arm on my shoulder. Zack and Kai started at each other with anger in their eyes. Nya came up.

"Come on Kai." Nya said while pulling Kai out of the room.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Garmodom took me." Zack said.

"How?"

"He was with us the whole time." He said.

"But if he was with us the whole time he could have killed us or even you." I said worried.

"You sound like you were worried and yet you're dating Kai witch begs to differ the other way."

"Look I was hurt, confused, upset, angry, and you were there for me, _but_ Kai was. I didn't think you would come back." I said looking away from Zack. "Why was he after you?"

"For personal reasons. All you need to know is that I'm his son and I betrayed him."

"I'm glad you're back with me and everyone else." I said. Hugging Zack for some reason, I had tears in my eyes.

"I'm glad to be back with everyone and _you_."

I blushed. Ave` came in...grrrr... "Hey Nya said to your room."

Me and Ave` headed to my room. There was a dress, a long purple dress. The dress was a purple dress that if I wore it, I would have to lift up the dress above my feet so I wouldn't trip. The sleeves were mid way down but the rest of the sleeves was laced.

"OH HELL NO!" I said.

"Aww cute." Ave` said.

"Suprise sleepover." Nya said. I rolled mu eyes.

We wounded up playing truth or dare. Ave` better run out this time. "Kristen, Truth or dare?" Nya asked.

"Truth." I replied.

"Is it true that you like Zack?" Nya asked.

"No comment." I said.

"Come on tell us." Ave` said. I rolled my eyes.

"No." I said.

"Please. We swear we won't tell." Ave` said.

"I said no god damn it!" I said annoyed.

"YOU DO! Only someone who _denies_ it _does_ it!" Nya yelled.

"Oh my gosh!" Ave` said. I layed on the floor, laughing of embarrassment.

"'Zack, take me back! I still love you!'" Jaslyn mocked as me.

"'Yes I will because I still love you.'" Ave` mocked as me.

"'Kiss me!'" Jasyln turned around and pretended to kiss someone.

"'Hey! What's going on here!?" Nya said pretending to be her brother.

"'Oh I didn't want you to find out this way.'" Ave` mocked."'But I love you.'"

"'I heard it all before! You should know me by now!'" Nya mocked.

"'Young love, how I wish for those days.'" I said pretending to be sensei.

There was a moment of silence. They didn't know who i was. I grabbed a tea pot and a bamboo stick.

"'Go Train!'" I yelled.

We all busted out laughing. The guys came in.

"What the hell happened in here?" Kai asked.

we looked around. The room was a mess. Blankets here, pillows there and a lot if feather(not Ave`'s) mixed with Popcorn. All of us girls laughed. I looked at the clock. Ten till midnight.

"Yes!" I said with glee.

"What?" Ave` asked.

"I'll be 17 in ten minutes."

"Really? Me too."

"what?!"

"My mom said I was born the same day as someone famous at the same time!"

"really? wow." She said with what i think was worry.

"Yea."

"Freaky."

"Who wants to watch the Avengers?" Jaslyn asked.

"Me." I said.

Jaslyn put in the movie. Kai, Cole, and Jay stayed to watch it.

* * *

**Me: I can't stop listening to thrift shop**

**the guys get a evil smile**

**Cole: I'm gonna pop some tags,**

**Jay: only got twenty dollars in my pocket,**

**Kai: I I'm huntin **

**lloyd: lookin for a come up**

**Zane: this is fucking awesome**

**me: THAT'S NOT HELPING. but that pretty cool**

**spellcaster16: people who get waffles- dixicorn, Canister, 17blanceri and Yellowbook  
**

**Review and get waffles**


	5. Glowing

**I had trouble putting up my last chapter. I dont know why it didnt go up. But now I'll shall work my ass off.  
**

**I do not own ninjago**

* * *

_Ave`'s Pov by ARAAW  
_

Me and Kristen's birthday are on the same day. This was crazy. She also said she was born on the same day as someone famous. That famous person is me. I was born famous. So if anyone here finds out, I don't know what I'll do.

"HULK SMASH!" I heard Jay yell messing up my thoughts.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him. I found myself yelling more and more these days. Everyone went back to the movie.

Cole came over and sat by me. "Happy birthday Angel." He whispered into my ear. He likes to call me Angel. I smiled at him."Your necklace is glowing." He said confused and worried. I felt my necklace burn my skin. I ripped it off and stood up.

I saw Kristen rip her's off too. "What the heck!" Kristen yelled.

"Stop glowing you fucking necklace!" I yelled at the necklace in anger. I was talking to a necklace. I lost it.

"We don't need to cuss at the necklace." Jay said.

"That damn necklace didn't almost burn your skin off!" I yelled again.

"I hate to say this but Jay is right, you don't need to cuss at it." Kai said.

There was flash that sent us flying back. "Is it okay to cuss at it now?" I asked while getting up.

"No!" All of the guys yelled.

Zack came. How is Zane not hearing this? "Can't a guy get some sleep?" Zack said sleepily. He saw all of us getting up. "Woah, What happened here?" He said shocked.

I looked towards Kristen. I remembered Kristen dancing around her room in my world where I come from singing Call me maybe. I smiled evilly at her. "Don't you dare say that!" She said as if she read my mind.

"Hey Kai, did you know that-" She ran over to me and put her hand over my mouth. I pulled it off. "Okay. I won't tell."

"Much better." Kristen said.

"Let's just go to bed. This is just getting too weird." Cole said.

"That's a good idea." I said. We all went to bed.

* * *

**My little brother gave me sword that looks like Jay's! ITS SO COOL!**

**people who get waffles- Yellowbook  
**

**Review and get waffles**


	6. Morning

**Im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry i was gone so long. I have been doing alot. Ive been very busy with my jack frost cosplay i have been working on and yellowbook keeps forgetting i cant mutitask, but with her now in school ill be able to get stuff typed up, finally.**

**I do not own ninjago**

* * *

_Ave`'s Pov by ARAAW  
_

"Wake up!" Kristen said for the tenth time already today.

"Zzzzz…No…zzzzz." I said sleepily. The covers were over my head.

"Cole said he was going to break up with you." She said to try to wake me up.

"Zzzz…Yeah right…zzzz." Like he would send Kristen to tell me that and I doubt that he would break up with me.

I heard footsteps leaving then coming back. When the footsteps came back I could tell it was the set of two. "See! She won't wake up!" I heard Kristen tell who ever she brought with her.

"Ave`, get up. Zane's making waffles again." I heard Cole say. I took the covers off my head and shot up out of my bed.

"Blueberry waffles?" I asked with joy. They knew the way into my heart. Waffles.

"And chocolate chip." He said smiling at me. I know he knows my love for waffles. I jumped out of the bed and went to get ready for the day.

~5 Minutes Later~

I had my ninja suit on. My hair was in a braid that went over my shoulder. My blue and green streaks stuck out. I was walking- no, running to breakfast. I saw Kristen and Zack having a thumb war. Zack won.

"And Zack takes her down! Zack is now the KING of the thumb wars. And the crowd goes wild." I said in an upbeat tone. Hey, there's waffles. I'm going to be in a good mode. Zack busted out laughing at what I said. Kristen only glared at me.

Kai walked in. "Who beat Kristen?" He asked wondering.

"Zack." I told him. Kai glared at Zack then walked out.

"What was that about?" Zack asked a little lost. I think Kai was jelly.

"I don't know." Kristen said.

"BOO!" I heard Cole yell from behind. He put his arms around me.

"What was that for?!" I asked a little annoyed. It was kind of funny. It was going to take a lot to not laugh.

"Are you trying to kill my ear?" He asked me jokingly.

"Were you trying to kill me from behind?" I asked.

"Will you two stop fighting?" Kristen asked. "You two have some stupid fight every day."

" He started it." I said turning around. Cole was standing next to me.

"Do they really fight that much?" Zack asked wanting to know.

"Well not as much as I walk in on them making out." Kristen said then did a barfing motion.

Cole and me rolled our eyes. We do not make out that much. At least I don't kiss my boyfriend during training like she does with Kai. I don't like having to see that when I fire arrows. If I see them make out one more time, I hope they like dancing their way to a room. There might be an arrow in their foot though.

"We do not make out that much." I said annoyed.

"We do not make out that much." I said annoyed.

"Yeah right." Kristen said crossing her arms.

"We do not!" I said.

"Ya, you do."

"Not!"

"I have the waffles done." I heard Zane say. I smiled. Waffles. I love waffles.

"I'm a sock I'm a sock I'm a sock I'm a sock I'm a sock I'm a sock-" Jay sang. Auri came in and poked him in the arm.

"Stop." My brother said. Jay frowned.

"I think I'll eat my waffles outside." I said with a smile.

"I'll come with you." Cole said. NO ONE ELSE SAY THEY ARE COMING!

"I don't see the point of saying here." Kristen said. DAMNIT! We all went outside.

* * *

**My little brother gave me sword that looks like Jay's! ITS SO COOL!**

**Now i just need Cole's rainbow sword**

**people who get waffles- Yellowbook  
**

**Review and get waffles**


End file.
